


To Ask or Not To Ask

by Noda9912



Series: Tony, oh Tony [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noda9912/pseuds/Noda9912
Summary: Bucky and Steve have their Christmas all planned out with Tony.... Right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony, oh Tony [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/862244
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while! Almost exactly a year, if I waited for three more days! So I know I'm late for Christmas, but this one was sitting in my drafts for a while and I did some editing and now it's ready! I hope you guys like it, comment and kudos!  
> Ps. Thanks for all the comments, I loved reading them and they honestly got me into writing for this trio again  
> Pps. Let me know if you guys prefer the spaces in between the sentences or not!

“It’s almost Christmas,” Rhodey said.  
“I know,” Tony replied and continued to work on his project.  
“In a few days, you’ll have to request either to stay here or leave campus.”  
“I know.”  
“So, have you asked?”  
Tony glared at him. “Have I asked my boyfriends if I could come with them to visit their families over Christmas?”  
“Well, when you say it like that it sounds bad,” Rhodey said. “I’m just wondering since-”  
“I won’t be able to come with you, I know.”  
“Hey,” Rhodey came to sit down on the floor with him. “It’s just this year. Next year we’ll be glad to have you over.”  
Tony turned to him and smiled. “I get it Rhodey. You want to look after mama Rhodes more carefully this year.”  
Rhodey smiled and pulled him into a hug. “If they don’t ask to come before the week’s up, I’ll talk to them.”  
Tony pulled back and laughed. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”  
Rhodey shook his head and got off the floor. He ruffled Tony’s hair as he walked by, getting grease on his hands. “Tony, this is disgusting.”  
“Your fault for touching my hair.”  
“No wonder they won’t ask you.” Rhodey sighed and left.  
Before he closed the door, he heard Tony yell out in protest. “Excuse me?”

“It’s almost Christmas.”  
“Yeah.”  
Bucky glanced at Steve from his side of the bed. “And?”  
Steve smiled and rolled over to put his head on Bucky’s chest. “What are you thinking about?”  
“What makes you think I’m thinking about anything?”  
“You’re right, that would be too dangerous for you.”  
“Hey!”  
Steve laughed and scooted up the bed to give Bucky a kiss. “I’m just kidding. What were you thinking about?”  
Bucky moved to his side. “Christmas with Tony.”  
“Yeah? He’s still okay to come with us right?”  
Bucky frowned. “Steve, we haven’t asked him yet.”  
Steve froze with a smile still on his face. The smile slowly slipped off to a shocked expression. “Oh shit.”  
Bucky burst out laughing and rolled right off the bed. He pulled himself back up and saw Steve sitting with his head in his hands, and burst out laughing again.  
A few minutes later, a pillow hit him in the head and Steve’s face appeared over the edge of the bed. “Seriously?”  
“Yes seriously. You forgot you didn’t ask Tony to come with us for Christmas.” Bucky said while still laughing, but managed to climb back on the bed.  
“It just seemed obvious that he would!”  
“Steve you gotta stop, I’m going to start laughing again.”  
Steve shook his head but started laughing a bit too. “That was pretty stupid.”  
Bucky nodded and laid back down, pulling Steve down with him. “It’s alright, now we just gotta actually ask him.”  
Steve hummed and settled in again.  
“How did you ask Tony to spend Christmas with us anyway?” Bucky asked. “If it worked in your head it might actually work in real life.”  
Steve hit his chest lightly. “We’re not telling Tony about this.”

“Hey Doll.”  
Tony turned and smiled before his eyes focused on the coffee in front of him. “Hello there.”  
Bucky snorted and handed him the coffee. “So that’s how it is? The coffee first?”  
“Always,” Tony replied, taking a huge gulp.  
Bucky chuckled and sat down next to Tony. “How have you been?”  
“Good, doing the usual. Just working through the course load.” Tony said. He looked at his work once more before glancing around the library on campus. “Where’s your other half?”  
“I think you mean quarter,” Bucky smirked. “He’s in class, should be finishing soon.”  
Tony frowned at him. “Quarter?”  
“Yeah, with the three of us, we’re each one-third.”  
Tony grinned and moved in for a kiss. “That’s sweet of you.”  
Bucky turned slightly red. “Damn it, why don’t you ever blush?”  
Tony shrugged but stayed close to him. “I’m used to flirting.”  
Bucky grumbled but gave him another kiss.  
“This is a library.”  
“Hey, Steve.” Bucky moved back so he could see Steve standing over them, blocking them from the view of the librarian.  
He just rolled his eyes and gave them both a quick kiss. “Have how you been?”  
“I’ve been alright. The break is coming up, so I’m looking forward to that.” Tony answered, getting out of Bucky space.  
“Do you have any plans for Christmas break?” Bucky asked nervously.  
“Usually I go with Rhodey to his house and spend the break with his parents, but mama Rhodes isn’t feeling too well, so Rhodey’s going alone.”  
“Oh. I hope she gets better soon.” Steve said.  
“She’ll be fine, she’s a tough woman.”  
“I’m sure.”  
There was an awkward silence between the three of them and Tony finished up his coffee in the quiet.  
“So, Steve has a question for you.” Bucky started.  
Steve made an odd strangled sound and glared at Bucky. “We have a question for you.”  
Tony looked between the two of them and waited.  
Steve took a deep breath and smiled softly at him. “Do you want to spend the holiday with us? We’ll be going to my mom’s house for a few days, than to Bucky’s. We can go to visit your family too if you want.”  
Tony smiled wide and wrapped Steve up in a hug. “I’d love to meet your families. But we can avoid mine for now.”  
Bucky joined in on the hug and saw the librarian watching them carefully.  
They stayed like that for a bit then sat back in their chairs.  
“I’ll be honest I didn’t think you guys were going to invite me along,” Tony said, head low. “The holiday starts tomorrow.”  
“Well,” Bucky started. “We would’ve asked earlier but Steve thought-”  
“Nope,” Steve interrupted, covering Bucky’s mouth. “We’re not talking about that.”  
Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled away from Steve’s hand. “Not yet anyway.”  
“What?” Tony asked.  
Bucky leaned forward and winked. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you in a bit.”  
“Fine,” Steve said, first glaring at him, then turned to Tony and blushed slightly. “I thought we already asked you to come with us and that you said yes.”  
“That’s not that bad. I think it’s pretty sweet actually.” Tony said, holding on to Steve’s hand.  
“It was pretty funny when he first realized it,” Bucky mentioned with a smirk.  
Steve ignored him and gave Tony a deeper kiss.  
“No kissing!” The librarian yelled. 

“So they finally asked,” Rhodey stated when he walked into the room.  
“What? How did you know?” Tony asked.  
“Aside from the fact that you’re packing, you’re happy in a way that only happens when you’re with your boyfriends.”  
Tony turned a bit red at that and laid back on his bed.  
Rhodey sat down next to him and ran his hand in his hair. “I’m happy for you.”  
“Thanks, honey bear. They are pretty great boyfriends.”  
“No, I meant I’m happy you’ve finally washed your hair,” Rhodey said, pulling his hand away to check for grease.  
Tony laughed and moved closer so his head was buried in Rhodey’s stomach. “Thanks, Rhodey.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Where does your mom live anyway?” Tony asked as they started on the road.   
“Brooklyn,” Steve answered, calling his mom from the car.  
“And yours Bucky?”  
“Same area in Brooklyn. We won’t even have to drive to it.” He replied, growling at a car that cut him off. “What about you? Where are your parents?”  
“At the moment or in general?” Tony sighed. “I think Howard’s in Miami, and mom’s in Europe somewhere. But my house is in upstate New York.”  
“You don’t spend Christmas with them?”  
Tony shook his head. “I haven’t spent Christmas with them since I was ten. And before that, it was always with Jarvis and Ana.”  
“Who’s Jarvis?”  
Tony brightened and half of the car trip was spent telling stories of this Jarvis.   
“Sorry, I’ve been rambling. You should be preparing me for your families.”  
Steve smiled at him. “We love listening to you, it’s not a problem.”  
“There’s also nothing to prepare for when meeting our families,” Bucky added. “They’ll love you.”  
Tony gave a small but genuine smile. “I’m excited to meet them. Did you tell them about me?”  
Steve turned a bit red and looked out the window. “My mom knows about you.”   
Bucky laughed. “Steve told her all about you before he even spoke to you.”   
Steve opened his mouth to say something in his defence but made eye contact with Tony through the mirror.   
“Yeah.” Steve ended up saying. “I call her once a week, and you were the topic on my mind for a while. So she knows about you.”  
Tony smiled again and blushed a little bit.   
Bucky nearly crashed the car trying to get a look at Tony blushing. “The one time you blush and I’m driving?!”   
Steve yelled at him to stay on the road and Bucky narrowed his eyes but moved them back to the road. “Dammit.”  
Tony patted him on the shoulder, blush gone. “Don’t worry, you look better anyway when you blush.”  
“I seriously doubt that.” 

Steve’s mom was waiting for them when they got out of the car. Steve hugged her first and Bucky second. When Tony came up she smiled widely and opened her arms to hug him. “I’ve heard so much about you, I’m glad I finally got to meet you.”   
Tony hugged her back and stayed there until Bucky started hugging him from behind.   
“Bucky.” He said, laughing. “Gotta wait your turn.”  
Bucky just smiled and shrugged. “I can’t compete with Sarah, so I’m taking what I can get.”   
Steve’s mom smiled softly and pulled away from the hug. “I can see how excited Steve and Bucky are to show you around, in you go.”   
They all piled into the house and Steve grabbed Tony’s hand to pull him through the rooms.   
“How do you like it here?” He asked at the end of the tour.  
“I love it,” Tony replied honestly. “It’s cozy, and you can tell it’s a house filled with family.”   
“Lunch is ready!” Sarah called from downstairs.   
They ate to the sound of Steve’s embarrassing stories and questions about school.   
Afterwards, they cleaned the kitchen together and went to explore the neighbourhood.   
Steve and Bucky showed Tony all the places they used to hang out at, and every now and then Bucky would point out an alleyway that Steve got beaten up in.  
Tony looked at Steve and furrowed his eyebrows. “You got beaten up?”  
“More like he got in bullies faces on purpose.” Bucky snorted. “And he wasn’t always this big.”  
Tony gave Steve a dubious look. “What do you mean?”  
Bucky grinned and pulled out his phone. He opened up a folder and handed it to Tony.   
Immediately Tony pulled it close and compared it to Steve now. “Wow. Is there some kind of explanation here?”  
Steve just shook his head and Bucky pulled him in to leave a wet kiss on his cheek.   
“Just shot up over the summer like a-” Bucky stopped to think of his example. “Whatever it is that grows super fast.”   
Tony laughed. “Those beans from Jack and the Beanstalk?”  
“Are you calling me a beanstalk?” Steve asked, acting affronted.   
“With love, Stevie.” Bucky grinned.   
He rolled his eyes, but kissed them back and made it to the end of the block before they started back.   
Bucky was ranting about Sarah’s apple pie, describing it like it was a masterpiece.   
“I’m sure he wants me to draw him a picture of it so he can imagine it on cold nights.”  
“Nah, I got you guys there for those nights.”  
Steve groaned and turned red, but smiled softly. Tony laughed and hugged them.   
“I’m really glad you guys invited me. Even if it was a bit last minute.” He teased.   
“Of course. I can’t wait to imagine Valentine’s day next.” Steve said.   
They went up to Steve’s room, still talking about the next few months.   
Tony took a second when they entered to look at the art on the walls.   
“Steve, these are amazing. Is that… Dummy?”  
Steve was red. “I saw a picture of him from an engineering article. It was after I saw you for the first time though!”  
Tony was turned, but Bucky thought his ears were the slightest bit red.   
“No! If you’re blushing, I have to see it this time!”  
He obliged and turned, and Bucky turned red in return.   
“You’re so cute.” He whined.   
“You’re both cute.” Steve declared and tugged Tony to sit in between them on the bed.   
Tony pecked him on the cheek and held Bucky’s hand.   
“Are we sharing a bed tonight?” He asked.   
“Is that okay? I can move some stuff around for another mattress, no problem.” Steve asked.   
“No no, I’m okay with sharing a bed.”  
“I can’t wait doll. I’ve been wanting to cuddle you since I saw you.”  
“He says I’m big for the little spoon,” Steve said.   
“I said you were perfect, but Tony would be even more perfect. If such a thing could even exist.”  
“What if I wanted to be the big spoon?”  
“Can’t big spoon the both of us.” Bucky pointed out. “Choose your cuddler.”  
Tony laughed and tugged them both down to lie next to him. “How about we start like this?”  
“Oh absolutely. Just looking at you like this my dream come true.” Bucky said.   
Tony blushed and moved closer to hide his face.   
“Holy shit, I can’t believe I finally got him to blush!”  
Steve laughed and moved closer to both of them. 

Sarah knocked on the door a few hours later and found them all passed out on the bed, a tangle of limbs with Bucky’s hand in Steve’s face, and Tony curled up in between them.   
She smiled as she closed the door quietly, already planning on how to tease them in the morning.


End file.
